As good as it can get
by Sess-oni-san
Summary: We all know the story about how a 15 yr old school girl was transported into ancient China and how after facing all the hardships summoned the SUZUKU. But this time, the same girl, will meet the same guys, but in a different time and different circumstanc
1. Chapter 1

So we all know the story about how a 15 yr old school girl was transported into ancient China and how after facing all the hardships summoned the SUZUKU.

But this time, the same girl, will meet the same guys, but in a different time and different circumstances.

This time, old friends may become new foes and old foes may become new allies.

So lets wait till this time the magical book may open again and begins a new story.

**THE BOOK OPENS AGAIN…………..**

It had been a year since Miaka and Yui had returned from their ordeal of the book. And just to keep a safe and better place, all four secret holders (Miaka, Yui, Kaitske and Tetsuya decided to smuggle the "BOOK OF FOUR GODS" out of the library.

Well life had returned to normal, back to the same school and same routine. Miaka and Yui had both studied hard and cleared the entrance exam and got admission in their desired high School. Families of both the girls very so happy and proud of their daughters, but seldom that they knew what the real achievement of their sweet hearts was not in this world, but in a world they were completely oblivious about.

So, another advancement was that with the passage of time Miaka feelings for her love had change, mark me she still loved Tamahome, but it was just……….. Something had changed….. may be it was the intensity or the kind of love, with time it changed from a romantic kind to a appreciative, buddy type… well but the bottom line was she was in love, and not only with Tamahome but with all other star warriors who fought neck to neck against evil.

Well but love is always in air, now isn't it, if Miaka found her first love inside the book, than Yui did it in real world in form of Tetsuya, in all her guilt and depression he was the one who guided her all through out the way

So, life was good…… But until now.

"YUI………", Miaka squealed and hugged her best frnd with a force that let both the girls topple , in order to balance Yui shifted her weight to an adjoining table, bad news coz the force was so soooo hard that now along with those two the table and all the food feast kept on it tripped over.

"ohhh "….."uhhhh"……."ouch"………"DAMP"

"Okay… Chill out guys, nothing's new its just Miaka with all her clumsiness" soon Kaitsuke (Miaka's elder brother) walked beside the two fallen girls to pick 'em up

"Shut up onichan, it can happen with anyone, I just caught my floor in the carpet thts all"

Miaka tried to defend herself as she and Yui got up from the floor, and of course within a second Tetsuya was there for rescue.

Miaka just gave Yui some teasing glances for the love and care to which Yui even didn't care to respond as she knew very well, how Miaka was even more happy than herself, to have a person who love her so unconditionally. Well life was great but it was just she wanted even Miaka to have that someone very special to be back in Miaka's life too. After all , no matter how she tried , she couldn't forget how jealous and evil she turned into back at the time when Miaka had someone very dear in her life.

That night, while at bed Yui couldn't sleep, all she cud remember were events that took place a yr ago, inside the book, and how she tried to took away Miaka's happiness and her love…and it was than when the SERIYUU NO MIKO made a wish…

The former SUZUKU NO MIKO bolted upright and was running around her vacant house at lightening speed, after all it had to happen now isn't it, her Mom was out of station on a business meeting and her dear elder brother, had not even cared to woke her up, because of the recent fight they had (they were not in talking terms u see)

'Gosh, I'll really break his head when I'll meet him this evening, after all he could have woken me up while leaving for his office, no matter if we had a fight or not'…. After cursing Ketsuke a million another times in a million another ways , she ran across the house to complete the daily course of morning activities, besides that, she also had to pack her bag , as she was going to spend the next weed end at Yui's home as her mom was outstation

'Great, at least I wont have to see onichan for next couple of days', she thought while she stuffed her dresses, shoes, and additional daily utilities in her backpack.

'hummmmm all geared up, I'm ready', thought Miaka, 'And I'm looking good too in this new dress', as she turned around in front of mirror. Sure Miaka had grown up into a beautiful young 16 yr old, and today in her black jeans and red T-Shirt she sure looked spectacular.

'Well enough self admiration, Miaka, now u got to go' she mentally kicked off herself.

She quickly ran towards the main door for a quick exit, but alas life had sure decided something else for her… coz just at the time when she was about to leave, the same ancient book called her again.

'HUH…. What's that, what a weird feeling', and before Miaka knew, her body was on auto pilot, she closed the main door, whose knob she was holding to bolt out, and quickly walked inside his brothers room where, the Ancient Book was kept safe. The entire room was glowing with a red light, and as soon as Miaka entered the room, the book flew out of the drawer, where it was kept, and opened up

" A NEW JOURNEY, A NEW TIME, A NEW PLACE,

ALL ALONG WITH THE OLD FRNDS AND THE OLD FOES,

THIS TIME WHO WILL WIN, WHO WILL SURVIVE,

HOWEVER, JUST TO HELP, ONCE AGAIN THE SUZUKU NO MIKO ARRIVES"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **It's been a year since Miaka and Yui returned from their adventure inside the book, and their life was returning to normal, until now, when the book opened again and called Suzuku no miko for a new mission

Chapter 2 - " Reunion with the lost mates" 

Yui Hongo was a patient matured girl, but even the saints can have tough day, where certain events can breach through their thick shells, and waiting for someone for 2 hrs was just one of them. In between these long 2 hrs of waiting at the mall, she called like a hundred times at Miaka's cell phone and residence number – but the same no reply.

'Well if she's not picking up her residence phone, its clear she already left home, than what's taking her so long, what if something happened along the way' she started chewing her lips out of nervousness as bad thoughts started coming in her mind, 'and besides she's not even responding to her cell phone', she sure hit the panic button as the thought passed her mind, 'need to call Ketsuke' and than while taking a deep breath she dialed his no: while thinking ' AGAIN!' – it had been her 5th call to Miaka's brother whom she knew pretty well must be fuming coz of her regular interruption.

Somewhere far – far away a girl was waking up from her deep slumber. Just as she stirred a bit a soft moan escaped from her bruised lips, and than after adjusting to the pain while she tried to pulled her body up, an excruciating pain ran through her entire body, and she cried a howl loud enough to make all living beings within 10 miles radius permanently deaf.

' God, it hurts like hell, seems like a bull dozer ran over me' she thought and opened her eyes for the first time to look around – but bet she was not prepared for the view that surrounded her and her eyes nearly popped out - she was in middle of a large lush green meadow which was surrounded by beautiful green mountains, and in distinct far away just near the horizon she could see the snow peaked mountains peeping from behind as if guarding this heavenly sceneric beautiful place.

'Am I dead' she turned her neck around to have a 360 degree look of the place where she currently was – but immediately dropped the idea – 'can't be or else I wouldn't feel so much of pain'

"Gosh!" she said and again slipped down from her half sitting position and down her back trying to regain her senses. ' Ok Miaka think' she talked to herself ' where could you actually be' – she closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself down.

A gentle breeze was blowing which soothed her – not so far away she could hear rusting of leaves, and soft noises of chirpings of birds and bees, along with it occasional noises of some other animals ' must be a forest nearby' she thought – and sighed ' OK WHAT – a forest – some trees – some birds some flowers – and a lots of lots of animals, even WILD man-eating ones' she linked the chain, and than with that sudden thought her eyes snapped open and she screeched – "HELL NO – SOMEONE HELP!"

She wanted to bolt up and run but as she tried to, was brought back to reality when a sudden bolt of pain ran through every nerve and bone of her body with a mere shift of position. ' I'm really screwed up this time' she thought she turned around her head and cried for help but no reply, it seem like she was all alone in God knows in middle of where – little drops of water already stared surfacing in her eyes, and before she knew they started falling down her face in cascades, hundreds of sorrowful deadly thoughts were coming through her mind and in first time she felt completely lost.

' No, Miaka, you are strong girl so pull up yourself, I bet you can do better than mere crying and worsening up in the mess you already are in' she mentally tried to re- fight what seem to be a lost battle – it seems to be working coz though she was still panic n all but her brain start to work a bit again ' well, so last I remember'- she thought ' I was getting ready to meet Yui after Ketsuke left and…' the thought went uncompleted as the tears which just stooped re emerged in the same flow with the mere remembrance of her loved ones, 'Mom, Yui, brother – someone help me , get me out of here- help me with this pain, will I never be able to see you guys again' the thought hit the brick of her control and what was a silent cry turned into a burst , so heart nerving , but sadly there was not a single human sole around to comfort the young girl which she desperately needed.

Miaka was shaking like leaf, curled up like a cocoon – both the mental as well the physical pain was too much to handle and she fainted and fall down into the deep slumber once again, just before unknowingly thought about one god in particular, crossed her mind - who has been her savior long time ago.

And as soon as the tired girl fall asleep, a red character appeared on her forehead, it started illuminating and soon her entire body was enveloped in a deep red light.

' Dam! She thought, I mean I know Miaka is a bit clumsy, lousy n all but she's not so irresponsible, what if she's in some kind off trouble' the thought had been crossing across Yui Hongo's mind since the time she left the mall, and came back to her house. Ketsuke had asked her to return to her home and wait for Miaka who according to him would have just stopped by at some food stall or gossiping around with someone whom she would have met along the way. " You know Miaka, she is like that, but of course we know how she can handle every problematic situation, coz most of the time she is the sole cause of it" he chided away during their last Tel Con, and besides he spoke solemnly just before cutting off the call " Remember she has been through hardships so she knows how to deal with it, or else she sure know whom and how to call for help"

Seeing the confidence Ketsuke had in her sister Yui returned back to her house where she had been patiently waiting for Miaka or her call, but when she had none for another 2 hrs, she decided to drop down to Yuuki's residence.

The door was locked but Yui had a pair of extra keys - as it was a regular habit of Miaka to lose them so just as for such occasions she had a pair of Yuuki's apartments too.

As soon as she stepped inside she had a feeling that something is not right, she walked down the drawing room to Miaka's room calling out her name but no reply, she searched the entire house but couldn't find her friend, Sighed she thought 'well, may be Ketsuke is right, she is stuck somewhere outside only' and she as she was about to leave something glued her down to the spot, her eyes widened and she shouted 'OH. NO! Not again and in a blink of eye ran across the room where they had kept the book of four gods. The room was surrounded with a red light and the source of it THE BOOK was laying down on the floor – all the colours drained out of Yui face as knew now where her friend was, 'Miaka not again' – she thought and moved and picked up the book which was illuminating with a deep red light.

She began reading the words that had emerged on the page,- Suzuku no miko was laying down across the green field surrounded by the mystic red light, ' oh dear what happened to you why are you not waking up' Yui was becoming more and more panic with each passing minute, ' Miaka' she spoke softly , no reaction she called again , again n again but her friend was still not moving, never in her life she felt so helpless so she did the only thing she knew she cried out " MIAKAAAAAAAAAA" – now that seemed to worked coz the miko shifted a bit as if recovering from her deadly sleep , Yui laced her fingers on the book as if trying to soothe her friend.

' Am I dreaming or what, I don't feel all lonely any more, as if – as if ' Miaka just couldn't comprehend what was happening but she knew for sure this time she was not alone, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around, it was already getting dark as the sun was just about to go down. 'What- its getting dark' she panicked and bolted upright ' What to do, I need to find someone or a shelter' and than she suddenly realized than she was standing on her two legs, well on normal situation she wouldn't have even cared for the thought of standing on her two legs but the last she remembered she was so badly hurt, all covered in bruises that she hardly move her hands, let alone be standing. She waved her hands than shacked her legs – still no pain, 'huh what – how' she was getting more and more nervous as looked all across her body from, inspecting from head to toe to find any bruise any mark but found none, no pain, no mark, nothing. She closed her eyes and than landed on one logical conclusion her brain could think off- "I'm DEAD" she sighed. And than after couple of heartbeats she sank to the ground, and spoke dis- heartedly " it doesn't even hurt anymore, I'm sure dead, but don't even know how- why?"

But she wasn't and Yui knew it very well – and than what she did was on her pure instincts- she called softly "Miaka – you aren't dead, get up now, like you always do, I'm sorry, I cant help you, actually no one can, You know why, coz you don't need anyone's help, Coz its You who is the one that help others not the other way around, you want to and have to come back to us, back to your time, you home, you family, so don't loose hope, get up and find your way out, I know you can do it, I believe in you and you need to have faith in you too"

Yui didn't knew whether her voice could transcend time or not but she knew Miaka would hear her and she was right coz somehow Yui's words have reached Miaka soul if not her ears – she didn't felt lost and defeated, she rubbed off the tears with help of her T-shirts sleeves and stood up facing the setting sun and pledged " I will not cry anymore, I'm not dead, I'm all alive and I will find a way out, to be where my family is" and than with a big smile she fisted her hands and chirped " YESSS I will make it" and with that she started walking in the opposite direction of the setting sun – towards the forest.

After not only half a mile of walking she reached the deep dense forest, full with gigantic trees. 'I don't get it' she thought while pacing ' all I can remember that it was pretty ordinary morning during those days when mom is not in the house- brother not caring to wake her up for school, she as usual waking up at last moment- and desperately trying to catch up- and most importantly looking forward for a great weekend with Yui, brother left and than so was so after half an hour and so and than' she sighed 'and than I woke up in this place all hurt and all' her mind was still unable to collect the missing pieces.

"So what happened, in between Miaka, think try to remember" Yui said while reading the thoughts of her friends in the book, " but don strain yourself, now I'm with you together I'm sure we will find a way out" – she said with a soft smile.

'By God, I've sure never seen trees of that length' she thought in amazement as she crooked up her neck to see the end of the longest tree in close vicinity, she stumbled on something and fall down " Dam!" she frowned but soon it turned into a exclamation as discovered the thing she stumbles was actually her back pack she prepared for her weekend stay at Yui's……'Thank God! She was elated at least something good had happened. She remembered she packed a small lunch – for just in case kind off situation- she exclaimed at the thought as her stomach was already making strange noises during her travel down to forest. The meal was finished in all so very popular Miaka speed and later with a satisfied smile she closed her bag, and in the crook of one the many trees she decided to spend the night. Though she has not done anything but sleep since the entire day but still the moment she lied down with her head on the soft bag – she quickly found sleep taking over- just before she thought about her Mom, brother and dear friend and she made a promise to herself that she will be back with them again.

Miaka woke up early than she normally did, she had baby sleep, and she was all freshen up, full with novel determination she hanged her bag on her shoulders and began pacing towards where her instincts led her too. It had been 3 hrs since she was walking aimlessly that she felt the need to rest down a bit, she had been smart enough to leave half of her lunch uneaten yesterday night, 'this forest seem to last forever, when will it end, though I'm glad I haven't faced any deadly beast till yet' she self assured herself that probably luck hasn't turned her back entirely on her. After walking a bit more she heard a stream nearby, following the noise she landed near a fresh water source 'Great' she beamed ' All what I needed' she took a all so very needed bath and relaxed in the cool water, 'well, a stream – so must be a river near by- and anyways humans always build villages near by a water source- so she paused for a while than jumped "BINGO – Found the CLUE".

How long it had been since she was walking beside the stream, she didn't knew, all she knew was that she was no sweating like a pig, in the presence of scorching sun, though the trees did provided shade but with the constant walk she was tired and not to mention very - very hungry, but had no options as she ran out of food, 'Cant walk anymore' – 'No you can' – 'Cant walk anymore' – 'No you can' – She was fighting a constant battle with herself, and Yui knew very well that her friend was merely dragging her legs in pure whatever little spirit was left in her – "Miaka", she said again "don't loose hope, please continue, I know who already pushed yourself too far, but just a bit more". Don know with what power whenever Yui spoke like that it had an everlasting kind off effect on Miaka – she stride again with a new life force.

And may be God was really on Miaka's side or so was what she thought – After slumbering through the forest aimlessly for like hours, she decided to take a rest near one good and comfortable looking bank, she put off her bag, and was about to settle down when she heard a loud howl – 'OK, what was that' she mused, and before she knew a group of wolves – was marching towards her all too happy to find a delicious meal. 'Easy, boys' she said and she stepped back using her bag as a shield ' I'm sure not delicious as it may seem' and gave a nervous laugh "bet it wont work" – she screeched and than ran with a lightening speed, with a flock of wolves right at her tail.

All her despair and tiredness vanish as she was running for her life, she remembered the lessons taught at school for camping sessions – and began running in criss cross manner around the trees to confuse the wolves. It seemed to be working an any way Miaka did have a speed of Olympic racer –coz of her regular feature of waking late n dashing for school – 'well everything has its advantage', she mused never loosing her fast pace. And after quite a run when she was sure she lost the wolves, she stumbled down, her breaths were coming out in deep puffs and tired was way tooooo low to describe as to what she was right now. But one good thing happened was that she again somehow landed near the same stream, her throat was dry so she bent down to drink much needed water. And may be God was really on Miaka's side or so was what she thought as soon as she bent.

On the other side of the bank she saw smoke coming from not too deep- she bolted up immediately and cried out for help, 'some one, anyone please help me' she thought and cried again. Two men came across the bed of other side of the stream they sure appear to her as angels from heaven sent straight for her help. "Hey, girl they said what are you doing in this forest", one of them said "you OK" the other one added, - unable to speak she merely nodded .One of them swimmed across and helped her cross the stream. She bowed down in thanks and appreciation as soon as her feet touched ground once again. "No problems, its always good to help" the taller among the two said while the other smirked on that. " Uhuh- Yeah" Miaka said while feeling both nervous as well as excited. "So why don't you come with us, as you are all alone to her camp, we'll take you to our village tomorrow" to which Miaka readily agreed.

'They seem to be nice guys I'll say' Yui thought. Meanwhile, she has called both Ketsuke and Tetsuya, and they were on their back home. She also called her mom coz she knew she'd have to stay at Yuuki's residence for quite sometime. Back in the book, it was nearly evening when Miaka met her rescuers, and after that with their conversation she knew they were hunters from nearest village and was in forest for a good hunt, they also showed her best trick of fishing both with and without net – later at night hey feasted on those fishes. Miaka was far more than glad – I bet I'm born lucky whenever I'm stuck I do find some good guys – some who later become so special – the thought went broken when she heard the two appearing back again. The two have gone to collect some woods for fire, while she was alone near the camp deep engraved in her thoughts about her last adventure of summoning of Suzuku and all those people she met and people she fall in love with.

"You bac-----" she tried to speak but before she did, a pair of demanding hands circled around her waist, in iron grip and all she before she knew what was happening the other guys lips started trailing across her forehead, 'By God, NO, it cannot happen' she mentally screamed and in pure instinct – she kicked a knee on the soft region of the guy standing in front, he cried and stumbled back, seeing this the other friend rushed for his friends rescue and left Miaka free, 'now's your chance Miaka, run' she thought, but just as she was about to both her legs were pulled down and she felt flat face on ground.

"Now, now you wanna be a tough girl huh" the one whom Miaka hurt stood up and pulled her along by griping her hairs, hard enough to make Miaka cry. His friend also came beside and continued "And after all what we did for you, huh, didn't we teach you its always good to help others", and he made his partner release Miaka and added "We helped You, now you do the same" before leaning close to her, immediately Miaka moved back before the man could even touch her. "Our patience with you is running out, so initially we thought we are just gone have a little fun, but now" Miaka's heart was thundering and Yui could sense her friends pain and grimace – 'Run Miaka run' all she could think about, and than the other one said " we are sure gone sell you after tonight"

On hearing those words, Miaka stumbled on the ground all shocked and terrified- she had gone all pale and her mind seemed to be blank, with no thoughts or anything. All she could see was the two guys approaching her and-

"MIAKA, just don't sit there, get up, run at least try to escape" screeched Yui, but for the first time he voice didn't seem to reach Miaka.And than the same bright light flashed from the book, it was just for a moment but strong enough to make some one blind- which did the same momentarily to the two approaching men, and it was all Miaka needed, she picked up the burning fire wood an hit the two men with it, collected her bag and ran away, though she knew those were not ordinary guys and its just for a while since they'll start chasing her. She ran with all the might and strength that was left, but she knew those guys were catching up very quickly, ' Hell, who are these guys, they aren't hunters or village guys as they called themselves' she thought while running for her life and dignity.

It was pitch black and her pace was slowing down due to constant running and hurdles all along the way, but she knew if she'll stop she would never be able to run anymore, but her strength was draining out, and she knew the two were just behind couple of footsteps, it seemed they sensed her presence too coz now just to make her all more scared they started howling and screaming. ' I wont make it this time' just as she was about to loose all hope she saw a wooden bridge not far away, 'A bridge' she thought 'that means a village or so must be near by' – with all her last reserve of strength she bolted upright and dashed towards the bridge, and as she did so the two close by men tracking her down spotted her out.

Miaka knew it too she has been seen and now it was only in couple of minutes she would be caught and trapped for ever – the mere was too much to handle, she missed a pebble and stumbled down, rolling across the bridge until she hit something and stopped. Fatigue was taking her over and all she mumbled was "help me please" before she passed out.

Good Fortune never leaves the dearest miko of Suzuku, cause fate her brought back her to people who was, were and always be her savior, her warrior and more important her mates. She was on the line which separate dream and reality in mist of being half conscious she saw two young lads, fighting with the same skill and technique that she had seen a long time before, somewhere else. One was using a sword while the other her bare arms and legs to defeat the other two strong but pitiful men. A fight that was taking place just 10 footsteps away from her half sitting prone body and judging from what seems the scenario, through her half lidded eyes, she couldn't say since long the fight was going on when will it end. She chattered her teethes in agitation and thought before closing her eyes again 'why the hell are all bad guys so very strong.'

She was coming back to her conscious, as water was sprinkled across her face, she could Cleary hear two concerned voices, 'those voices, that concern n warmth I feel, its so known' she thought as she was coming back to senses , the two were chattering among themselves and along with it trying to wake her up, 'is he dead or what or about too' the one standing behind spoke out of nervousness as all his friends attempt to bring the conscious has failed. 'Shut Up' the guy who had already bent down beside her spoke and from what Miaka could judge probably glared at his friend to shut any further similar comments. He poured some more water on her face, though panic was also starting to rise as she felt the quickening of his pulse while doing so. ' All right, Miaka don't give these guys a nervous breakdown, try to pull up yourself' and before she was about to do so, she was pulled into a warm embrace and what seem like eternity filled her senses – as the guy sitting beside her pour some water in his palms and made Miaka drink water from it.

For a girl who just escape from such an ordeal such intimacy would have been alarming, but strangely Miaka didn't felt any all she felt was protected and secured as if the thing that was lost and she was desperately looking for was suddenly found. She really didn't wanted to wake up decided she had to sooner or later so gearing up, slowly tried to come out of her deep slumber.

The guy standing behind noticed the flickering of her eyes, and squealed in excitement, "Look, Taisei she's waking up" well the change didn't went unnoticed by the other guy two and he nodded and smiled a bit looking towards his friend which received a flashing charming smile of his friend.

Her open eye lids met a warm n affectionate set of violet one, her heart skipped a beat and soon as her eyes traveled a bit more – a flash of blue hairs and the marvelous face she felled for - she found herself in arms of her lost mate "Tamahome" she squealed and jumped into his arms with a force that could have stumbled them both on the ground, but being as strong as ever the guy balanced the two perfectly. Tears of joy started to roll out in cascades – this sure is heaven – she thought and thanked God umpteenth time in between a span of couple of heartbeats. But soon her elation turned into grimace as she noticed her Tamahome had shown no such affection as expected. The guy has not pushed her away or anything but was pretty reluctant in what to a stranger can appear as a forced embrace. It took her a little time to pick up, that Tamahome was not responding at all.

'What's the hell happening' she thought and lifted her head to look at her lost lover – he was rather looking behind towards his friend in utter shock – his friend just smirked in response to which he responded in annoyance "You are not helping, Jerk, say something" but even in hard tone she clearly understood the underlining plead that only comes out in confusion. She crooked her neck to look over the shoulder of Tamahome to have look of the other guy. And ………….. Her eyes grew up to size of saucer n pooped out and she was surprise as to how it had not nearly fallen to ground. Just millimeters away was standing a tall, black haired male with a grave looks that could leave even the most beautiful women on earth envious – carrying a sword, with a playful smile and teasing glint in his amber coloured eye's. "Hotohori" she spoke slowly as she stumbled back on her rear.

"No, miss its seems the fatigue is taking you over, coz you are mistaken" he said " my friends name is Taisei" he pointed towards Tamahome who in mean time had gotten to his feet's, "And my friend is called Haruki" Taisei finally spoke while laying out his hands in an invitation towards Miaka to help her get up too.

The world felt falling apart as she was standing facing the two men who had captured had heart in the most special way – ' What', 'How', ' Why' several other questions very puzzling her mind as she stood with a horrific look on her pale face gaping at the two with wide eyes, swaying her head towards the both to check ' is it dream ' … 'hell what'…….. 'I don't understand' …… random thoughts crossed her mind.

"Oh no, Taisei, it seems she's gone faint again" Haruki spoke seeing the shaking girl in front of them.

"Yeahhhhh !" responded his friend,

**Author's Note:**

The story is just about to start; Miaka has traveled time with the help of sacred book once again – though she doesn't remember that. Yui is doing her best to help her out, but fate has decided something very different this time for the young Miko – and she has just stumbled and reunited with her lost mates.

Your suggestions are valuable, so feel free to give 'em


End file.
